


猎物 III 8

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: *BDSM预警*学生赫 vs 老师海
Kudos: 7





	猎物 III 8

李东海刚刚被快感逼的有些涣散的理智因为那人的话一下被拉了回来，他其实已经在努力记住今天一夜情的男人让他喊的称呼是什么了，但没想到还是喊错了。

之前也从来没有遇到过这种事情，大多数的dom都还是喜欢直接让自己的sub喊主人。但这几次的dom就好像是故意跟他作对似的，每一次来都丢给他一个新的称呼，就像在等他什么时候会出错似的。

看，这就等来了。

后穴里高速震动的按摩棒还没有停下来，前面被束缚着也无法释放，现在因为喊错称呼而慌张的人眼里更是聚满了泪水。微微侧过头来盯着李赫宰，李东海有些可怜巴巴地讨好道：“老公……我错了…”

按停李东海后穴里的按摩棒，李赫宰伸手搂住李东海的腰把人一把搂了起来，另一只手托着那人湿乎乎的屁股，还坏心眼地伸着一根手指玩弄着敏感的后穴，然后残忍地宣布他的惩罚：“奴隶，在游戏里喊错称呼可是很严重的问题。你的眼里不只有我，这是大忌讳。”

“你说我该怎么罚你呢？”像是询问，但李赫宰根本就没有在问他，而是径直地将人抱到X型架前站好，然后伸手将李东海的双手束缚着X架的上面两端，然后弯下腰把那人的双腿也束缚好。

“奴隶，一会我会用皮鞭打你二十下，在这期间我要求你报数，同时把刚刚叫的那个称呼的dom怎么调教你的，一点一点说给我听，如果哪里说的接不上，我就多抽你十鞭，听清楚了吗？”

李东海被绑住的时候也没有过分挣扎，确实是他做错了。历来dom掌控欲都很强，怎么可能容忍他在他的游戏里将他认作别人。但听到惩罚的时候李东海还是瞪大了眼睛，不是因为那人要打他二十下，而是后面那个要求。

“老公…求您…您直接打行吗？”

“不行。”

没有商量的余地，李赫宰就是想看看李东海能记得多少上次调教的过程。当然那人并不知道上一次把他玩哭操射的人也是他。

转身到边上的道具柜里挑了一条皮鞭，皮鞭上还有交错的纹路，一看就感觉打在身上一定很疼。李东海的目光追随着李赫宰，带着水雾的眼睛似乎还在无声的求饶，想看看今晚这个男人会不会放过他。

但答案当然是不会，李东海感觉到男人是有些生气的。

李赫宰走回李东海面前的时候还好心地将锁精环取了下来，被束缚得太久，就算取下来了没有抚慰也依旧射不出来。李东海努了努嘴，期待着男人可以快点消气，他是来蓝夜找舒爽的，不是找打的。

毫无预兆，李赫宰转动手腕，第一鞭打在了李东海的小腹上。触不及防的痛觉让李东海惊呼出声，缓了一口气以后才照着那人的命令开始报数：“一……”

“说吧。”李赫宰抬了抬下巴，示意那人开始说。

眼珠子向上思考着，他其实不太记得之前那个男人对他做了什么，他都被玩的找不着北了，哪能记得那么清楚。但反正现在这个男人也不知道具体的，只要能接得上不就行了。

“刚进来的时候他就让我跪着，然后给他口交…啊——！”

又一鞭子甩了过来，“继续。”

“二……然后趴在调教台上，他挑了一个跳蛋塞了进来……唔……”

李赫宰听他说一句打一句，心想这人记得很听清楚，但是李东海好像还在边说边回想似的，后穴里流出来的液体啪地一下低在了地下，让李赫宰瞬间怒会中烧，失了理智。

手上握着的皮鞭打在李东海身上的力道越来越重。如果说刚开始鞭打以后的地方还会涌现出丝丝地酥麻感，那后面的几鞭子就真的是实实在在的疼了。而且男人打他的频率还快，刚报完一个数，还不等他再继续说什么，下一鞭就已经落在了他的身上，身前本来还硬挺的性器都软了下来。

疼，很疼，男人好像真的很生气，手上力气一点也不收。

来蓝夜就是像解决一下生理需求让自己爽一下，就算是之前被散鞭或是戒尺打的时候都还不是疼，有舒服到，但是今天真的太疼了，疼得李东海已经有些受不了了。

已经十四鞭了，李东海本想坚持一下就过去的，但是越到后面便越坚持不住，咬着牙喊了一句：“Blue。”

dom对于安全词还是很敏感的，那人咬着牙喊出安全词的模样将被怒气冲得散失的理智拉了回来，赶忙停下手上鞭打的动作，看着被绑在X架上哭得泪流满面，身上交错着红痕的时候，心里狠狠地疼了一下。

他刚刚都做了什么，怎么能把自己心爱的人打成这样。

赶忙上前解开李东海手脚的束缚将人抱在怀里，那人已经有些脱力了，根本站不住，虽然有些生气李赫宰把他打得这么疼的行为，但是也没有力气推开，何况那人一直在他耳边跟他说对不起，说的他都有些心软了。

“抱我去洗澡吧，我不想做了。”

“不行。”低头看了看李东海身上被自己打出的红痕，李赫宰心疼死了，低头轻轻吻了一下，结果那人还是疼得抖了起来，“虽然没有破皮，但是现在去洗澡的话还是会疼的，我抱你到床上躺一下吧。”

李东海摇了摇头，“身上很粘不舒服。”

听了那人的话，李赫宰把人抱起来放在房间里的沙发上，沙发是单人沙发，那人只能绻在沙发里面，小小一只，可怜得不行。

“我去拿一个湿毛巾帮你擦一下，然后抱你到床上休息。”

他现在没有力气，见那人那么坚持，也只好点了点头，坐在沙发里等那人拿湿毛巾回来。

明明刚刚还那么生气的人，现在却动作轻柔地擦是他的身体。毛巾碰到红痕的时候还是有些刺痛，李东海忍不住嘶了一声，然后便听到蹲在他面前的人跟他道歉：“对不起，我下手太重了。”

李赫宰蹲在面前，像是一只做错事的金毛犬，耷拉着耳朵跟主人道歉。明明他才是这个房间里的主宰者，现在反倒没有那种感觉了。

“没事了。”没忍住伸手揉了揉李赫宰的头发，那人的头发柔顺得不行，摸着很舒服。“擦好了吗？我有点累了，你抱我去床上休息吧。”

“好。”

随手将毛巾放在一旁，李赫宰一手穿过李东海的膝盖，一手穿过脖子将人横抱起来，掀开被子把人放了进去。

两人现在气氛有些尴尬，李东海对上李赫宰的目光有些闪躲，开口跟那人说道：“不然你先走吧？”

“我等你睡着就走。”李赫宰从床上站了起来，退后了几步，站的离李东海有点距离，“你好好睡，我不碰你。”

见那人没有要走的意思，李东海也随便他，反正他觉得这个男人不会是什么坏人。何况自己真的现在身心都疲惫，闭上眼睛不一会儿就睡着了。

听见那人平稳的呼吸声，李赫宰才敢走近了看。李东海睡着了有些没有安全感，之前一直把他抱在怀里，现在一个人躺在床上，手紧紧地攥在被子的一角，整个人绻在一起，也不知道是不是因为今天把他打疼了，那人睡的不太安稳。

低头轻轻在李东海的唇上印下一个吻以后，李赫宰便转身离开了。

第二天早上太阳洒进房间里把李东海给晃醒了，身上没有高强度做爱以后的酸痛感，但是胸前还是有被打得刺疼的感觉，回忆起昨晚那个男人，李东海还是觉得好凶。

起来到浴室里洗了个澡再出来，等把自己全部都收拾好准备要走的时候，李东海发现门边上有一个金色的徽章，再太阳光的照射下格外晃眼。

走近将那枚徽章捡起来，李东海整个人像是被雷劈了一样愣在原地，徽章上的字在李东海的脑内回荡着，久久无法冷静下来。

“D大学。”

TBC


End file.
